User talk:Genesjs
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ultimo Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro [[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] Kagi's heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!!! He's recently become a fan of Ultimo! :D --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 04:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long, but I created the new icon! --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 04:19, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Gen, I heard that you banned Kagi from here. Is that true? If yes, then what happened? --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] Alright, it's obvious that something happened between you and Kagi, so please, Gen, what's got you peeved? What is this "nonsense" that you say is underway? --[[User:Sonicrox14|'Bara']]'-'[[User talk:Sonicrox14|'chan']] 06:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ Gen, of all the things to do... Look, that "plot" yu were speaking of, was not all that bad. I merely planned to go to Wikia Central, and have an impartial Staff member look at and evaluate Guy's recent comments and contributions. Said Staff member would then decide what to do. Demotion, Promotion, Ban, Absolutely nothing; it would all be in the hands of the Staff, not the SFW admins. That is what the whole "plot" was. If Guy is really as good a person as you believe he is, then nothing would have happened. Also, I realise that I have made some serious mistakes in my time, not just on SFW, but on other Wikis as well. I will fully admit to that. Whether you believe me or not is your choice, but all the stuff I said and was planning to do (never actually did) was in good intentions, and had the good of the SFW in mind. As for Shima, I was only trying to help her. In fact, if you look at her and J's talk pages, you'll see that it has in fact worked out for the best! I realise that you and I have different ways of looking at things, and will most likely clash many times in the future, both of us having good intentions, but we shouldn't drag any of our friends into our fights of conflicting ideals. That's something we have in common: We both want to help and protect our friends.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC)P.S. Twi wants to talk to us on the chat. Be prepared o.o (Sighs) Okay, okay. It's obvious that you're really pissed at all of us right now. So, I'm gonna leave you alone, and let you cool off before speaking to you again. Seeya later Gen. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry you left.. I uh.. really don't know what to say... and I have to go now anyway, so I hope you feel better soon... Kumiko No way Gen, you aren't getting off that easy. You think you're helping anyone or getting back at anyone by abandoning the SFW? HELL NO. All you're doing is something called running away. I've tried telling you stuff from my point of view, giving you advice on how an admin operates, and even the name of other admins more experienced than you, me Shelly, or Guy (who hasn't been an admin for 10 years. He hasn't been on the wiki for even a whole year), but you refuse to listen or respond. So you know what? Screw it. You wanna just leave and abandon everybody, just because you can't handle it, then go ahead. But once you've freakin calmed down, I want you to take a good look at how you've been acting, how it's been affecting others, and how the influence of certain people has been affecting your relationships with others. You might also want to take a good look at where Guy is today. Banned, demoted, hated, and considered by many to be a troll. Is that really where you wanna end up? Because if so, then be my guest, I won't stop you. But if not, then I suggest you do some serious thinking and reflecting. And you know something? If you still can't figure out what to do, then there's no problem with going to others for help. Perhaps asking more experienced admins who don't have any involvement in the issue could help you figure out just what you want to know. So once again, I suggest you go to Fairfieldfencer, Supermorff, and/or Myself 123. If you truly want to help your friends, and the wiki itself, then swallow you'll anger and pride, and actually go to these people for help. Oh, and before you yell at me for attacking or harrassing you, or ban me, then let me clear some things up: I'm not attacking or harrassing you, I'm giving you my blunt, honest opinion, and banning me for simply pissing you off would be an abuse of admin power. So before you act, I strongly suggest you think, long and hard.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ..................When you've calmed down, go ask FFF, Supermorff, and Myself 123 how they kept the Sonic Wiki running. I learned what I learned- that admins only carry out what the majority vote wants, not what the admins themselves want, blah blah blah, all the crap you refuse to listen to- from them. Do or say whatever you want Gen, because I don't give a damn anymore. I'm tired of causing fights, when all I want to do is speak what's on my mind, and try to help. You think I like seeing people get hurt? You think I like seeing people depressed or wanting to leave? Well whatever you think, the answer is No, I don't like seeing people leave. I don't like seeing people fight all the time. And I especially don't like seeing it all started just because I shared my ideas or opinions. I don't want to see the SFW get torn apart by fighting and sadness; I just also don't like that the admins make big decisions without asking what the rest of the Users think about the subject. I could go on, but I'm tired of fighting stupid battles over opinions and standards. All I ever want to do is share my opinions with others, and try and help, but all that ends up happening is fighting, with nothing getting resolved. So call me or what I do whatever you f***ing want to, because I always somehow manage to fuck things up. All I ever had were good intentions, nothing more, nothing less. You wanna believe or disbelieve it, go ahead. Frankly, with how I manage to fuck things up like this, and end up hurting people simply with my honest opinions, I don't see why I even fucking bother to sign on to Wikia anymore. Hope you have a good day today Gen, because today for me, just like every one of the last few days and like most of my life, if pretty much screwed. Ban me, hate me, forgive me, get everyone else to hate me; do whatever you want to do. Because you know what? I don't care.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 20:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, do what you want. Everyone's upset and depressed over at the SFW, and it's all going to Hell, so yeah, this iditotic fighting is getting nowhere. I don't care whether you respect me or not, because right now I don't even respect myself. Normally, I'd suggest we put aside our own iditotic opinions and personal feelings to help calm everyone down, but that isn't gonna happen. But, you will be happy to know that I seriously doubt I'll be on Wikia (Sonic News Network, Sonic Fanon Wiki, here, or anywhere else) for much longer. Now, I am going to go try nd calm my friends down, rather than waste time fighting a stupid fight over how to help the SFW, which is in the process hurting the very same wiki.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 20:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, there's something we can agree on, it is over. For me. As soon I get everyone calmed down, I'm going to unban you on the SNN, get you unbanned on the SFW, and then I'm gone. From SNN, from SFW, from Wikia period. It's obvious that my trying to help people does nothing positive whatsoever. And since I cannot update articles or have any technical expertise on Wikia, why should I stay if I'm no good to anyone. You can think whatever you want about me, because soon enough, it won't matter. I'm tired of fighting, of hurting people, of causing sadness and pain, no matter how good my intentions are. I don't care what you do on the SNN or SFW, but since the biggest pain in your ass will soon be gone, you will have no reason to stay away. Hasta la vista Genesjs.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) .....The same could be said for you. But unlike in your case, my leaving will actually do some good. I've caused too many fights, too many conflicts, and too much pain and sorrow to ever make up for. I'm just tired of causing all of it, simply with my own personal ideals and not being able to shut my mouth. So, just do me a favor and talk to the admins I told you about. They'll help you be an even better admin for the SFW and here, which will allow the SFW ro improve, just like you want it to. So, do your best, try not to be too strict with people, and please, don't try and carry the weight of the whole wiki on your shoulders. You're only one admin, so you can't do it all. That's why there are other admins, and your friends to help you. So, I guess I won't seeya 'round anymore...--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) (sighs) I'm not making any promises. And no, you aren't my Polar Opposite. You and I have very similar ideals and intentions; just very different ways of going about them. Besides, you'll have to beat pretty hard, since this thick skull of mine is tempered from purse-slaps. So, just promise me that you'll do your best as an admin, and not work simply through your own beliefs.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 21:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but just like you said there's no point in resolving the fights, when there will always be more fights, the same is true for me. There's no point in making up for my mistakes, if I'm just going to make more. Besides, I'm no coward. I'm not running away. I'm just making sure that I don't cause any more fights with my opinions by leaving the wikis.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 22:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC)P.S. ULTIMO chapter 13 is out on onemanga.com Well, I don't consider you a rival, nor did I want you to leave the SFW. I would like to consider you a friend, who does things very differently from how I do. However, the feeling isn't mutual, and I'm tired of all the fighting I cause. Unless all the damage that's been done can be reverted, then I don't see why I should stay, when all I do is cause trouble. You and Lupe said it yourself, I''' am the one who causes all the fights lately. So, if I'm gone, the fights will cease (for the most part hopefully), and you can get back to doing your admin job however you want to.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I could ask you the same thing Gen. Are you gonna go back to the SFW? Will you and I stop being bitter towards each other, and be able to go back to being friends?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well then, we're in the same boat. But I'm not leaving because of how it affects me, because normally I'd persevere, I'm leaving because it's my fault most of the fights have been happening lately. As for cross-over articles, no-one is complaining about them. In fact, most User enjoy the cross-over articles. The only one complaining is Guy, who has no love for the wiki in the first place. That's what I had such a problem with, that people were paying more attention to what one admin said, rather than what the majority of the Users had to say about it. As for Shelly, while I'll miss her most of all, she's a very popular person, with many other friends.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ...Gen, you here or what?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, though I don't know for how much longer. Did ya read the above message?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I meant that even if I left, Shelly has plenty of other friends. She won't be all alone. And you read all of the message, right? Including the stuff about the cross-over stuff?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 04:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi... Hey, you're not mad at me are you...? I mean, did you leave because of me...? Did I say something wrong..? Kumiko Okay, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the reason you left.. I'm taking a long break from there because of all the chaos.. and fi you don't mind me telling you this, seriously, I'm scared right now... Kumiko I guess I could hang around here if it doesn't bother you..Kumiko